


The Delicious Taste of Hatred

by Doggo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Corgis, Depression, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Hate Sex, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Porn With Plot, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Violence, awkward moments, because yum, guys ;)), lots of angst and hate at the start, reader despises Sherlock but slowly gets the hots him 8), serious moments, talk of death and murder, very brief suicidal thoughts, when we do get there tho get ready for some hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo/pseuds/Doggo
Summary: Your thoughts went back to when you were young, nobody noticed you, nobody thought you were cool, nobody acknowledged you.The only time anyone ever acknowledged your efforts was when you weren’t even there, at the crime scenes you committed. It wasn’t murder no, it was theft. It first started with a schoolmate’s pencil when you were in first grade and slowly worked up to cell phones, rings, jewelry. It was the only time your work was ever recognized. It was a very bitter-sweet role to play. You didn’t like breaking rules, hell you were always the good boy in school, never got into fights or conflicts, always did your homework in time. But it never felt like it was enough; it never felt like you were worth anything. And when people began showing interest in your robberies on the news, the papers, the tellie, it felt wonderful to finally have your efforts seen. You always had a pang of regret and sadness that followed with you always because you truly didn’t want to be this…what you’ve become.





	1. Pilot

The day started like any normal day in London, The streets bustling and the many faces passed you as you walked through the street. Perhaps it was because of your short stature or the fact that you easily walked through crowds without being noticed but no one gave you a passing glance. You sometimes hated it but commended yourself for having a useful ‘skill’. If you could call that a skill.

 

Your name was[name] but no one knew your real name and you made sure it stayed that way. The few people you knew and worked for formally knew you as ‘Grim Sinfield’, the name you created to keep your true identity hidden,Most just called you ‘Sin’. Your past was.. shaky at best and you had to keep yourself protected..

 

“Welcome Mr. Sin~” A Man greets you at the door of the large office building and you nod in reply.  Your job was an apprentance investigator for murder crime scenes,though you weren’t only an investigator, you were also a jewel theif. You didn’t like to do it but it had just become a habit, you were never noticed in life, the only time you were was when you stole things. It filled a hole in your chest.You didn’t think of yourself as a criminal more as a good guy who didn’t fallow all the rules sometimes.

“Did you hear?! Sherlock Holmes solved that case with the crazy chicken man?”, You’re eyes glance in the direction of the conversation. “How could I not have heard? It was all over the news, that man,Sherlock, he’s amazing”.

Your teeth grit tightly and you shuffle quickly to your desk. That bastard, that Sherlock Homles. You hated the mere sound of his name..the way it dragged off your tongue.

He was ‘amazing’ everyone claimed but you saw through the faccade. He was just some drug addict who got lucky all the time. You exhale and pull through the stack of files on your desk.

“Oi,Sin” You turned to face the voice, a friend of yours was standing in front of your cubicle entrence. “What’s up, Jerry?” You question the man, eyebrows raising. “You’ll never believe this, but Sherlock Holmes is visiting our precinct today!” You mentally gag and turn to face the other man. “Not you too, Jerry…” That’s it, everyone around you had officially gone insane. “Sherlock is just some guy who wanders around aimlessly high off his rocker talking to murderers and just barely solving cases. It’s a wonder how he hasn’t been blown up yet“  You grunt and look down at the open file on your desk. You didn’t hate him for his popularity though it certainly made your distaste in the man stronger, but you hated how he was so random and on many occasions, drangerous to the public and yet, people seemed to worship the ground he walked on. He wasn’t anything special, he didn’t even seem to work hard for all the praise he got and you, someone who worked your fingers to the bone countless nights never seemed to get as much as a ‘Great job!’. You despised the man.

“Sin when will this jealous streak end? Sherlock’s a real smart guy and I think if you read more than internet reviews and news about him, you’d find he isn’t bad at all”

“Nonsense, I am not going to waste my time with rubbish like that. Nope. Not at all.” Jerry exhaled and raised his hands in defeat. “ Suit yourself, Sin but I’m still totally going to get an autograph from him” You shake your head and laugh sarcastically. “Have fun” You speak in a sly tone and he rolls his eyes and heads off into the hallway to follow the crowd of other people.

 

\---

With your work finally finished for the day, you pull your bag over your shoulder,pushing your chair against your desk and striding out of the room.

The main hall was as loud as it was a mess with all your co-workers and you wanted to gag but held it in. The crowd was particularly thick in front of the doors and you had to only assume that is where the star of the show was. “Damnit..” Pushing your way through the crowd to get to the door was defiantly a challenge but you managed it.And there he was. The man on everyone’s tongue. He was as tall as he was handsome, you couldn’t deny but your distaste for the man was far stronger than anything else. His heterochromic eyes flick down as he noticed your burning glare. His eyebrow raises in a puzzled expression but you, saying nothing, pushes past him as fast as you can. “Excuse me, I’m trying to get through.”

“Oi!” The shorter of the two dectectives calls at you, John Watson, someone whom, you don’t share the same displeasure as with Sherlock but you decided to ignore his call.

You had to get away and fast, you felt your emotions welling inside and weither it was anger or sadness well,you just couldn’t tell.

finally well away from the building you glance back, seeing the famous man through the windows and the crowd huddling around him and a shiver of sadness ached through your stomach. A silent tear rolling down your cheek. You’d never be like him.. you’d never be reganized… or famous, never as amazing as everyone claimed. You hated him for that very fact. You hated Sherlock Holmes.


	2. That bastard, that Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally unfolds!
> 
> (also any thoughts on the new story title? The story thus-far has shifted slightly and i didn't think 'Cops and Robbers' seemed as fitting! Any other title ideas would be rad!)

The walk home was silent and filled with your angsty feelings but at least no one was around you to see you in this state. Your thoughts went back to when you were young, nobody noticed you, nobody thought you were cool, nobody acknowledged you.  
The only time anyone ever acknowledged your efforts was when you weren’t even there, at the crime scenes you committed. It wasn’t murder no, it was theft. It first started with a schoolmate’s pencil when you were in first grade and slowly worked up to cell phones, rings, jewelry. It was the only time your work was ever recognized. It was a very bitter-sweet role to play. You didn’t like breaking rules, hell you were always the good boy in school, never got into fights or conflicts, always did your homework in time. But it never felt like it was enough; it never felt like you were worth anything. And when people began showing interest in your robberies on the news, the papers, the tellie, it felt wonderful to finally have your efforts seen. You always had a pang of regret and sadness that followed with you always because you truly didn’t want to be this…what you’ve become.

Shaking your head after a few moments you attempt to push out the thoughts plaguing your mind, shoving your hands deeply into your coat’s pockets. Exhaling loudly you watch as your breath appears within the crisp air. “That stupid detective...” You groan as you make your way up to your flat, unlocking it with ease and slamming the door behind yourself.  
A smile quickly pulls against your lips as your best friend trots quickly in your direction, giving you a welcoming expression. “Bork borf!!” The short companion yips upwards at you and you kneel down to stroke his orange fur. “You silly corgi” You hum happily, picking up the ball of fur and walking into your small but fashionably nice living room, taking a spot in your favorite chair. “You are my oldest friend, you know that, Jasper?” You speak down to the corgi and he yips. He was the only friend you had who knew you before you changed your entire identity; he’s been there for you when no one else has. You felt beyond grateful for this little dog and you assumed he felt the same.

  
If anything ever happened to him you aren’t sure what you’d do, and honestly the thought made you physically sick. “Bork?” His ears perked slightly as he watched you in deep thought, you shook your head and hugged the corgi close. “Don’t worry” You coo down to him to reassure him. Although in truth, you were the one who needed to be reassured right now. The night grew late and soon you found your heavy eyelids threatening to give at any moment. With a groggy stride you make your way to your bedroom, pulling off your shirt and climbing into bed with nothing but your boxers on and exhale, drifting off almost instantly.

  
\---

‘Brrring brrrring’  
The noise pulls you from your deep slumber, gaining an annoyed grunt from your half conscious body. Pulling your mobile phone from the side table you answer it, voice dry and tired. “Mmnn..yes? Hello..?” The voice belonged to a man you knew too well. “Sin! Big news! You have been asked for personally by the chief!” Eyes flicking wide, you sit up quickly in surprise. “What?! I swear Jerry if this is some kinda jok-“You were cut short. “It isn’t! Hurry over to the precinct right away!”  
“For fucks sake, fine” You grumble and hang up before he can say anything else. With breakneck speed you shower off, dress yourself and feed Jasper, out the door before even thinking about breakfast for yourself.

 

\---  
You sprint quickly down the street, constantly checking your watch to make sure you wouldn’t be late. “Watch it, kid!” An older man shouts as you, nearly being run over by your speedy stride. “Sorry-!” You call backwards at him, never stopping your pace. Finally reaching the building, the origin of your work, you swing the glass doors open and head quickly for the boss’s office.  
Opening the door, you finally pause to breath, your heart beating rapidly and your legs threatening to give under your own weight. “S-sorry for being late /heavy breath/ Sir” The heavyweight man tries to hide a chuckle, knowing you; you probably sprinted all the way here. “Not a worry, Mr. Sin~” You exhale, your lungs still stinging and sore from your previous activity. “Come, sit”  
You felt slightly un-easy. The man was nice but he never called you into his office for anything but scolding or ordering you to do more work and he seemed genuinely nice right now. You slowly take your seat in front of his desk; your hands folded themselves neatly in your lap as you waited for whatever that was to come.  
“Mr. Sinfield...” The man started and you could feel a sharp tug of anxiety well inside your chest. “Y-yes sir?” You reply cautiously. “I have noticed an overwhelming increase in your job performance as of late and I am very impressed”

You couldn’t hide the wide smile that quickly shown against your lips and you suddenly felt light as a feather. Was this a dream? Could this be true? Your efforts…finally noticed. “And because of how well you’ve done, I can easily say you are currently the highest ranking apprentice in your rank and feel it only necessary to reward you accordingly!” Your heart beat raced quickly. Holy shit. What could he reward you with? A promotion? A bonus? Posting about your work on the local news paper? You knew that case of the hamster murderer had boosted your resume for sure. “I’ve decided to not only give you a chance with a higher ranked case, you will have the amazing privilege to have one of the smartest people of the force-no, all of London at your side”

Your eyes grew wider with excitement, who could this person be- “Come on in,Mr. Holmes.” A tall figure opened the door and strode in, his trademark dark coat and scarf accenting his presence. Your lips quickly dropped like a piano falling from a 6 story building. No. NO. “Sin, I believe you know who this man is, the famous, world renoun Sherlock Holmes~!” His voice was filled with utter joy and a pinch of giddiness. “He came here yesterday looking for apprentices to not only help him solve this case, but to potentially take under his wing! I knew to pick you immediately because of your high successes this past year. You show immense promise and I think I can speak for both of us when I say we should be absolutely appreciative that he has decided to take time out of his busy schedule to do this.”

 

You refused to speak, you COULDN’T speak. Your throat felt like it could be collapsing in on its self, your hands fisted and shook. The taller detective noticed this and pulled his lips into a half smirk. “Trembling with excitement I see? Don’t be nervous, I am not as intimidating as the public have you believe” You finally spoke but came out was anything but gentlemanly. “I REFUSE TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS BASTARD OF A MAN, MUCH LESS BECOME HIS APPRENTICE’” The two other men flinched sharply as your sudden outburst. “Sorry boss” You growled and quickly left the room, shoes stomping against the clean porcelain flooring.  
You knew you were probably jobless as of 2 seconds ago but it didn’t matter now. You refused to work with the person you’ve seethed with hate for all this time. You quickly make your way to your cubicle, assuming you’d probably have to pack up your things and wanted to get it done sooner rather than later. Your workmate Jerry caught you out of the corner of his eye and trotted quickly to your side. “So? What happened? Did you get a promotion? What did-“You swallowed the thickly, trying to maintain the calmest of postures you could. “I….quit my job” You murmured slowly against the air and he looked at your with wide eyes. “What?!” He spoke in an astonished matter, grabbing you by the shoulders and shaking you lightly. “Sin are you crazy?! You are the top in your rank, why would you quit? Now of all times?”

 

You exhaled shakily. “Well...to be more accurate, I didn’t quit but I’ll more than likely be fired in 3….2…..1-” The quiet room, with the sounds of idle typing, brief conversations were abruptly interrupted with an angry man. Your boss. “Oh no what did you do this time..” Jerry whines nervously. “Make sure they don’t put flowers on my grave” You comment quietly to Jerry, who too was nearly trembling now.  
The heavy man strode over in an angry fashion, hands balled and an unhappy emotion on his face. “Sin! What in cockamamie hell was that?!” You sunk closer to the floor and looked away. “Just fire me and get it over with” You reply quickly, glancing to the side where Jerry had been standing moments ago, now Jerryless.  
“Fire you? You’re lucky I don’t skin you alive!” He shouts and then takes in a shaky breath as if trying to use every ounce of his will to not yell the next statement. “I’m not going to fire you”  
You blink and turn to look at him quickly, surprised. “What? But I-“He puts a finger up as if to hush you. “I /would/ have fired you if not for Mr. Holmes…he found your outburst quite amusing and heavily insists that you reconsider your decision”  
Your teeth grit. “Reconsider???! I’D RATHER-“The gray haired man quickly interjected, cutting your comment short. “IF..! You want to continue working here and have me forget that little fiasco in my office, then you are to join the man on this case” He barked gruffly and it silences you.

 

You pondered for a minute before shaking your head. “I’m sorry sir, I just can’t” You spoke the calmest you could muster and it gains a long sigh from the older man. Saying nothing more you push past him and proceed to exit into the hallway. “Wait!” You pause mid-stride, stopping but not looking back. “If you do this, not only will I give you a hefty raise and promotion, you’ll definitely have your name on the headlines of the next paper, I’ll make sure of it.”  
Your eyes widen slowly and you swallow hard, hand shaking and heart thumping at a suddenly faster pace. You half turn to face the man. “Fine, I’ll accompany him on this ONE case... but there is no way in hell I’m going to become his apprentice…Do we have a deal?” You question, knowing you were really pushing the buttons this time but honestly didn’t care. If all you had to do was help that…creature with this case and then never speak again, I guess it wasn’t so bad..?? The heavier man exhaled in both relief and frustration, finally giving up. “Fine, fine. But please at least TRY to get along with him. This collaboration will look heavenly on this precinct’s record, be it if we solve it successfully of course.”  
You roll your eyes and sigh, nodding hesitantly. There was no way in hell you’d become friends with this Sherlock Holmes or even look his way unless absolutely needed, but you think you could bare that for all the incentive that you’d be receiving. Right?

The chief filled you in on all the details of the case thus-far, what you’ll need to do and don’t do. This was your first actual level 6 murder case. You mostly just ever worked on level 1-3 and occasionally on a full moon you’d get a level 4 case. But a level 6? This was pretty big for you. Despite having to work with Sherlock Holmes you felt a bit excited.  
“Right then, Mr. Holmes will contact you when he is ready for your help. Keep your phone ringer up, will you?” Your eye twitched. “You have him my numBER?!” Chief sighed and rolled his eyes. “Would you take this more seriously, please?” “Fine…”  
With that all said and done you were dismissed finally. You decided you deserved some well earned takeout for dinner. The unhealthy regret after eating kind of takeout.

 

 

“Oi!” You flagged down a passing cab, too exhausted to walk home tonight. You noticed yourself constantly checking your mobile phone as if impatient. Ugh after getting you all psyched up for the case, that Sherlock definitely took his own sweet time. Whatever.  
The cab pulls to a halt from it reaches its destination. You pull out a 20 and hand it to the cabbie driver. “Thank you” You mutter quietly and pull your work case with you out of the vehicle. The street was quiet other than the occasional dog yipping or car driving through. You trotted slowly to your flat’s door, turning the key and unlocking it. Your flat was eerily quiet; none of the lights were on either though you always leave a light or two on for Jasper. “Jasper??” You call out nervously, more worried about the corgi than your dark and silent surroundings. “C’omere boy! Jasper?? Jasper?” You call again as you blindly paw at the walls, finding it surprisingly hard to locate the light switch. Your pulse began to quicken as fear tickled your spine. You locate your umbrella leaning against the wall and grab it quickly, choosing it as your new weapon. “Hello? Anybody here? Jasper?” Your voice was thick with trembling vocal cords and a half assed attempt at a threatening voice. Finally guiding yourself into your living room you locate the lamp, quickly clicking it on.  
Before you, perched atop your couch was nor Jasper or a burglar, but instead a tall, slender man, equipped with a dark coat and his scarf. Your instincts were to swing the umbrella and that is just what you did, seconds from hitting the detective but his hand catches it inches from his face. “Not quite the traditional greeting, I’ll admit” His lips curled into a teasing expression and it takes you ever ounce of your entire being to keep from swinging the umbrella again though you fail to resist, swinging it to hit him in the shoulder.  
The detective blinks and frowns in a confused and childish manner. “Not one of many visitors are you?” You glare at his comment “You’re lucky this is all I had to hit you with” You smirk darkly at him and he returns the expression, very amused by your actions. You finally sigh afterwards, feeling like you were putting too much of your energy into hating the man. You were tired enough as it was. Not that you didn’t hate him, no, you still did, but your face was starting to cramp.  
You clear your throat slightly. “It would be my utmost dis-pleasure to make you a cup of tea. Would you like one?” The curly haired man laughed inwardly. “But of course~”  
You nearly stomped to the kitchen, putting on a fresh pot, looking in your cupboards for your nicest and dustiest tea cup set. Guess you finally have a reason to use the tea set your grandmother gave you. Not that you thought the man deserved it but you had to at least show some sort of…not friendly no, mildly less threatening emotion, yes there, to this Sherlock fellow.

  
You turn, flinching with surprise by the un-noticble presence that had been standing behind you this whole time, the cups slipping from your hands. The detective catches them before they hit the floor with uncanny ease and you momentarily feel amazed, quickly going back to your bitter thoughts. “Thanks” You huff out the reply. A grin sat atop his lips as he watched your movements. “You know, you are by far the most amusing person I met all week” He chimes and you internally growl. “Wow?? I am so completely and utterly flattered! “Your voice was heavy with sarcasm. “You know, I think you’re starting to like me” His comment was as sarcastic as it was a tease. He sat down at your kitchen table; hands perched under his chin as he waited for another outburst from you. Was he enjoying this?

You roughly set the tea cup down in front of him, a light clatter sound emitting from the glass objects. Looking anywhere but him you took a seat opposite from his own, pouring a bit of cream into your cup. You could feel his eyes silently on you, as if burning a hole through you and you grunt. “Well this has been very enjoyable but let’s cut the small talk” You finally speak, looking at him dead in the eyes. “Listen, if I’m going to have to work with you on this case, I want to get it over with as soon as possible.” Sherlock sips his tea, as if unfazed by your obvious loathing of his very existence. You squint your eyes, waiting for him to say or do SOMETHING.  
“You had a rough childhood, no one ever paid any mind to your efforts and because of that fact you’ve become cold hearted, not allowing anyone to get personally close even as friends. You currently eat takeout at the very least three times a week, you’re only and best friend is your pet Corgi who has known you the longest any human you currently know at this day and time. You occasionally commit robberies to not only as a way of letting your stress out but It is, before this very day, the only time your hard earned and worked for efforts are recognized. I can only assume that you’re obvious hatred towards me is rooted deeply because of my ever present popularly in the public but as well as the news and papers. Did I get anything wrong?” The corners of his lips were pulled high into a smug smirk, his hands rested under his chin and he watched you intently, observing your expression.

  
Your brows dipped into a deep frown and it only seemed to make him smile wider. “You fucking showoff” You finally replied and it gained a chuckle from the man. “No denying that I am correct in my observation then?” You wanted to bloody punch the man where the sun don’t shine.”JUST-“You stand, slamming your hands against the table. “Stop!” He watches you, unbothered by the slam. “I don’t give a fuck if you know the pass code to my childhood diary, or the fact that I have a biting kink. I just want to get this bloody case over with as soon as possible. Understood? I hate you and you hate me, so why not keep it straight and simple, no more questions”  
His eyebrow cocked upwards, seemingly more amused. “You have a biting kink? Interesting. Not quite what I expected, I thought you’d be more of a bondage type man-“  
“GAH!” You shout and angrily stamp out of the room. Fuck the bonus, fuck the promotion, you couldn’t deal with this man, you just couldn’t.  
Gathering your coat and phone you leave the flat, not even caring he was still inside. You exhale a shaky breath as you tried to gather your thoughts and calm down, even a little bit. You knew you’d lose your job now, I guess it was time to think of what needed to be done. You’ve always thought of taking up a zoo keeper position yeah? That’s what you’d do. You’d make a new name for yourself, a new home, a new job. Things were finally looking pleasant for the moment being.

\---

 

‘Bzzzt bzzzt’

You paused your stride when your phone began to ring and you momentarily wonder if you should even see who was calling you. It was probably that bloody Mr. Holmes.  
With a loud sigh you pull your mobile phone from your pocket, seeing the name was actually not the famous detective, instead it was an unknown number. “Hm” You hesitate before answering slowly.  
“Hello?” The voice on the other line was dark and deep, as if a sock was covering the caller’s speaker. “Mr. Sinfield, I have a proposition for you. Meet me East of Mulberry street…and come alone” The call ended after that and you had an eerie feeling about it. What kind of proposition did this person have and why did it involve you?  
Unwilling wanting to back to your flat you decide it wouldn’t hurt to at least find out who this mystery caller was and what he wanted from you. The air was painfully crisp against your uncovered face, your stride at a normal pace as you headed for the directed location.

 

You kept glancing behind yourself, feeling as if someone or something was watching you but you shook off the thought. Glancing a couple times at your mobile phone you carefully watched the time. It was nearly 11:30pm by the time you reached your destination. It was silent and empty. Your weary eyes scanned the surroundings, not much but a few alleyways and quiet streets. “Hm” You thought for a moment. “Damnit, this was probably some stupid prank call” You grit your teeth and exhale realizing you’d been played. Ugh. At least Sherlock would most likely be gone from your apartment now. If he wasn’t then well, you’d force him out. Turning on your heel you fix your route to that of your flat, walking quietly among the darkness. “Man I could really use some kung pow chicken right now” Your stomach audibly groaning to be filled with food. Nothing would be open this late you assumed, at least the good places anyway. A frozen dinner would have to suffice and surprisingly you were ok with that. You just wanted to relax and sleep. And well prepare to be fired in the morning. You sulk silently most of the way home, feeling wronged in this whole matter. No sane person would take on a case with that- rGH and you were definitely sane.  
‘Crack’ Stopping immediately, your body freezes as a cold chill runs down your spinal cord. Your eyes flicked to the source of the noise, it was too dark to see down the alleyway but you knew the origin of the sound came from it.

“Who’s there?” You call out, half regretting it afterwards. The clack of fancy shoes grew louder and louder and you thought maybe you should run but something kept you there, frozen in place. Was it fear? Was it curiosity? Or were you not afraid if you met the face of death here and now? You didn’t have anything to live for now and besides; you felt no one would quite miss you. This would be ok. A very tall and hefty figure appears from the shadows, his face coated with a dangerous and dark expression as he proceeded closer. “Greetings, Mr. Sinfield~”


	3. Bait

  
Slightly taken aback by the man’s intimidating appearance, you take an idle step backwards. “Who are you?” Your voice was shaky but firm. “We’ll have time for that later” He chuckles darkly, still getting ever closer to you. You frown, your body tensed slightly as he finally stopped in front of you, less than a few feet away. “You’re the one who called me right? The one who had a proposition for me?” You tried to keep your cool the best you could. “Indeed I am” He replies in a smooth dark tone. “I need your help with a very important task, you will be rewarded handsomely and more if you decide to accept”  
Squinting up at him you hesitantly swallowed, internally shaking. “Ok...well what is this /task/?” 

“I am very glad you asked” The gruff figure snarked out an uneasy laugh. “It is really quite simple you see I simply need you to….kill Sherlock Holmes” You blink widely. Now you hated the man to his guts but to kill him? It did seem a little extreme even for you. And who was this man anyway? How did he even know you and Sherlock were acquaintances?  
The dark man looks down at you expectantly and you exhale, your hands visibly trembling now. “Thank you for the very VERY tempting offer but… I refuse to have blood on my hands” You turn to leave but the man grasps your shoulder painfully tight. “HeY! What are you-“  
“You happily rob innocent bystanders but won’t kill the one man you loath with pure hatred?” You glare at him. “What I choose to do in my spare time is my business, I might despise the man but I don’t agree with killing him, as tempting as the idea might seem, I’m not that kind of man” The darker figure begins laughing and in a sense you start to feel uneasy in his presence. “Listen-“You speak as calm as you can. “I don’t want to any trouble so let’s just pretend this never happened and go on with our lives, got it?” The creepy laughter stopped abruptly and you freeze, a cold sweat running down your forehead. “It is very amusing to think you have a say in this” The man snickered and your heart began to thump faster. You tried to pull away but his grip on your shoulders were too strong. You frowned deeply. “I tried being nice in this, but if you refuse to let me go you’ll diffidently regret it” You nearly growl the words through your grit teeth. 

 

You honestly didn’t know what you expected but you didn’t expect a brick of a fist to pummel you into your face, sending you against the ground in a hard ‘thud’.  
“FUCk..” You hiss from the pain, a hand immediately lifting to your nose that was now bleeding. “I hate you people.. you think you have a say, you think you have a choice, you aren’t free, you are all just pawns in a bigger operation. You are nothing but worthless scum” The taller man stalks towards you, his voice dangerously dark. “Look at you, pitiful” His lips pulled into an expression of that of a maniac and he slams the heel of his foot against your abdomen, all your breath forced from your lungs.  
“Guh…won’t you just /cough/ shut up already” You speak in a dry tone, your body quivering from the icy cold pain that started to plague your figure.  
“I was going to make your death swift and quick but I don’t think you even deserve it” The man sneers, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt, dragging your body to dangle above the ground below. “Know this, the name of your killer. Mr. Vulture” You wanted to laugh but your lungs didn’t allow you, only a subtle cough was audible. “Gvk-/takes in a deep breath/ you’re annoying as hell, just get it over with”  
You accepted your fate finally, your lids heavy and tired and as you close your eyes you awaited the welcome of death. This would be ok, you’d be fine. You never thought this was how you’d end up but hey pickers can’t be choosers, right?

The stronger man releases his grip from your shirt, allowing you to fall against the frozen concrete below. Your body shivers with pain as you groan against the snow.  
You could hear the crunch of the fancy shoes step to stand next to your fallen figure; you slowly open your eyes to look up at your killer, un-amused by the whole situation. “Any last words?” You could almost hear the devilish smug grin in his voice. You thought for a moment, nothing came to mind- Jasper. Your eyes flick open. Jasper! You can’t die! Jasper needs you! “W-wait” You wheeze out the reply and the man pauses. “/coughs/ S-sorry to disappoint you but I have some unfinished business to attend to../wheeze/ I can’t die today.” You let out a laugh and try to pull yourself off the snow, being met painfully with a sharp kick to your back, sending you back against the frozen surface. “Uh-uh-uhh I don’t think so~” The man cooed, leaning down and grabbing the back of your neck, forcefully pulling you upwards to look him in the face. “You are just full of surprises, aren’t you, Mr. Sin” You quietly chuckle, loosely pulling a smile against your lips. “The funny thing about surprises is /cough/ you never know when one is coMING-“You shout and spit a mouthful of blood into the center of his face, taking opportunity of the moment and swinging your knee to bash him in the dick.

“YOU LITTLE” The man roars with anger, throwing you hard against the ground. Fuck. You weren’t sure how much strength you had left but you had to keep fighting, you had to. With shaky movements you pull yourself up from the snow, your legs threatening to give at any moment. “Why won’t you just fucking give up already?” He pouts angrily. “I am quite curious though” Mr. Vulture speaks in a curious manner. “What changed your mind, hmmm? Why the sudden fight for your worthless life?”  
You spit blood outwards and chuckle tiredly. “I forgot to pick-up my dry cleaning” Your voice was heavily covered in a sarcastic and teasing tone. The taller man grin’s darkly. “Where you’re going, you won’t need dry cleaning” Catching you completely off guard, he fishes a hand gun from the inside of his jacket, holding it up, a low ‘click’ voices the man wasn’t playing anymore.  
Your body stiffens, as frozen as the wind bellowing loudly through your ear. Time seemed to slow down and you could feel every thump in your chest, as if echoing down a hallway. The man’s lips curled when he had finally got you where he wanted, afraid and staring down the grim reaper. “Say goodnight, Mr. Sinfiel-“ The sinister man was half a second from finishing his sentence before being rudely interrupted by someone who you never thought you’d feel grateful to be there.  
“Pardon if I’m interrupting anything” A new voice hits your ear drums and your eyes flick open. Sherlock.  
“But you seem to be attempting to exterminate my new acquaintance and that just won’t do” You couldn’t see his expression but you could feel the smirk in his tone. Mr. Vulture’s lips curled and his brows dipped into a sinister expression. “Well well well, the famous detective makes his big entrance. Just as expected” It earned a light chuckle from the slender man and he took a step closer. “You do realize how hard it is for me to find the perfect subject to instill my teachings to, yes? I would caution you to step away from him now”. The dark man begins laughing crazily as if this was all a big joke. “Look at him? Weak as an infant, an infant who despises your very being, why in blazing hell would you want to save him? He’s nothing” The dark man pushes the gun against your chest again and you flinch. “Sherlock, I do /huff/ despise you but if you could do one thing and punch this man’s lights out when I’m dead? That’d be great” You can hear an audible chuckle from his direction. “I most certainly can, though I’ll have to break some bad news on you, you won’t be dying anytime soon” You roll your eyes, showoff, you can’t help but smiling in amusement. 

 

“Have you two twats forgotten I’m right here? Nobody is getting out of here alive except for ME” The bigger man barks angrily. “Enough games, your little pet here is going to die and then you will soon follow after, Sherlock Holmes.” The taller figure smirked confidently. “Are you sure about that?” The detective replied quickly. 

Before Mr. Vulture could even comprehend what Sherlock was saying, an intense bolt from a taser abruptly tore him from his thoughts, he wheezed and his legs gave out, his finger tightening around the trigger and the gun went off. Greg Lestrade was the attacker, a crew of police followed behind him but everyone froze. Silence. It was so silent. A warm fluid began to seep from the top of your shoulder and you look slowly, seeing the new wound. “Damnit” You hiss in pain and stagger to the ground, your legs finally giving way. “Oh goodness I didn’t intend for this to happen” The consulting detective quickly kneels down beside you. You huff in a pained and grumpy tone, shrugging the man’s arm off your un-injured shoulder. As soon as the criminal was under control a medical team raced to you, a stretcher wheeling in afterwards. Without waiting for you to say anything, they pull you from the ground. “H-hey! I can walk!” You bark and object but they ignore you, forcing you onto the stretcher. “Ugghh can I just go home please” The paramedic shakes her head. “You have just been shot, Sir. We have no option to let you leave untreated” 

 

“Good work, Sherlock” The police investigator chimes once Sherlock steps closer into the action. “Just doing my job” He mused, his voice full of smug confidence. “Though getting my colleague here shot was not part of my plan” He chuckles and glances to you and it suddenly became clear now, Sherlock had been biding his time with Mr. Vulture as long as he could until the police arrived. He knew he couldn’t get you out of the situation if he used brute force or made any wrong moves. You idly feel thankful that you met the man, though a thought came into your head. “Wait a /huff/ minute” You pull yourself slowly to sit up on the stretcher, arms trembling. The two men look at you curiously. Your eyes flick to Sherlock, frowning into his eyes. “How d-did/cough/ you know this was going to happen? You didn’t make any calls when you arrived so I can only a-assume you called the police BEFORE you got here” Your eyes squint and he looks to the side nervously, like a child who was caught in the act. “W-well” His voice for once wasn’t stable and a bit off and then it clicked into your head. “You set this up! YOU /coughs roughly/ WANTED ME TO LEAVE MY FLAT SO I’D RUN INTO HIM-“  
Greg took a step back, knowing this was about to get ugly, even after only knowing you for a few minutes. Sherlock’s lips crumpled into an attempt at a smile and he took a step back, one hand raised. “N-now listen.” He quickly interjected. “I had to test you, I had to know I could trust you and how you would handle a situation like this. And I am quite impressed at how far you held up” He chuckled awkwardly, seeing your anger growing by the second.

 

“You used me aS BAIT” You began to get more and more flustered, trying to crawl off the stretcher to more than likely strangle the man. “Sir!! You need to lie down!” The paramedics ran quickly, forcing you to lie against the stretcher, your body still trashing around. “BASTARD!! YOU BAStar…ed….bas..-” Your voice dipped deeply and you quickly registered that you’d been pricked with a syringe moments ago. Fuck. Your body felt heavy and within a few seconds you were out cold.  
“He seems nice” Greg Lestrade spoke sarcastically, sweat dripping from his forehead. “Indeed” Sherlock replied in an uneasy tone and chuckled. “I quite definitely have my work cut out for me. But when don’t I?” The consulting detective hummed in amusement and with his work done here, he headed off to god knows where.


	4. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT CONTINUES
> 
> [ Sorry i know its moving slowly guys but i have a feeling something interesting is going to happen soon ;) ]

‘Beep…beep….beep’  
The soft rhythmatic sound eases you from your deep slumber, the gentle sounds of voices and shoes’ clacking back and forth through what you assumed was a nearby hallway echoed softly. “Hn..”  
You tried to move but found yourself unable to. “Hhnm...” You breathe outwards, your eyes pull open. The room was clean and white and the blankets resting atop your figure were warm but not comforting.  
“Feeling better?”  
You glance to the man whom had just spoke, thanking the heavens it wasn’t Sherlock Holmes but his partner in crime, John Watson. “Wh-..” You try to speak, your throat cracking. “If you’re wondering why I’m here, Sherlock put me on babysitting duty to make sure his new apprentice didn’t make a run for it” John chuckled in a slightly sarcastic manner, finding the man’s request as baffling as it sounded.  
You frown tiredly and try to sit up, your body aching painfully. The older man quickly stood, watching you closely. “I don’t…need a babysitter” You exhale slowly. The older man shakes his head. “I’m most concerned about the state of your injuries right now, not severe but if you start moving too fast it won’t equal good things” Oh that’s right, John was a doctor. Either that or he read your chart when you were out of it. You chose to believe the latter. “Listen, Mr. Watson was it? I don’t need someone mothering me nor /babysitting/ me. As of last night I revoke any agreements with that bastard Sherlock. I want nothing to do with him NOTHING” You shouted the last part loudly. “Did I come in at a bad time~?” The two of you flick your attention to the taller man in the doorway, two paper cups of coffee in his hand.  
“No. I was just leaving” You reply and push yourself out of bed, ignoring the ache of your bones. “Mr. Sin please sit down!” John shouted quickly and tried to usher you back into bed. You wanted to leave; you felt the anger and sadness welling inside your chest and refused to be seen by these detectives in your weakest point. Sherlock pursed his lips, silent but feeling guilty for even having you in this situation. “Mr. Sin, please, if we can just talk like reasonable adults I’m sure we can clear all this up easily” Sherlock’s voice was smooth and calm but you could also feel the sincerity that ghosted it. Exhaling long and hard you sit back on the bed.”Why should I trust anything you say?” Glaring in his direction it earns him a low sigh of frustration. 

Finally he took a seat in the chair closest to the bed, John following after, watching cautiously. “Sin, Sherlock wouldn’t have put you in harm’s way unless he knew exactly what he was doing. Trust me, as someone who has to live with the man on a daily basis his actions are random but surprisingly organized”  
“I do quite enjoy how you speak as if I am not here, Watson” Sherlock huffs a pout and John chuckles. “This man needs a babysitter too” He pats a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder who looked down at him as if highly offended. “You know it’s true” John’s lips pull into a grin and Sherlock’s head tilted to the side as if contemplating his answer but already knew it. “Well I won’t deny it” He returns the grin to the other man.  
The corners of your mouth slide into a small smile and you let out an overly exaggerated sigh. “Ok fine, I’ll give you one more chance, Sherlock but don’t think this means I hate you any less because that is defiantly not the case.”

 

“Good enough for me” He comments with a wide grin against his soft lips. You could almost hear a sigh of relief expel from the army doctor’s direction.  
Your eyes flick away at the man’s smile, looking anywhere but him and something catches your eye. A heart shaped balloon with a unicorn saying ‘luv u! get better soon!’ sits in the corner of the room, tied to your side table. “……..” You slowly look back to look at them, as if saying: what the fuck.  
“I knew we should’ve gotten him the kitten one” Sherlock leans over and whispers the comment to John but it was obvious you could all hear him. Your expression fades and for the first time you can’t help but snorting out a laugh. “I’m supposed to be /HIS/ apprentice??” You laugh again, though the sharp pain of your shoulders prohibits it. Sherlock had a smile on his face and he seemed happy that you didn’t want to strangle him, at least right now. John shook his head, most likely thinking: I’m surrounded by children.  
“Well now that, that’s settled, let’s talk business” The darker haired man, suddenly serious, spoke up. You nod in reply and sit up most comfortably against the pillows, giving him your attention. “Because you did so well in that minor case with Mr. Vulture I feel very confident that you aren’t too far off from the level of expertise needed for the next case” You raised an eyebrow, not sure if you could accept it as a compliment or a judgment. The next case was the actual case the three of you were going to work on, the one you signed up for.  
“We have reason to believe, a man known as Richard Glenn is conducting experiments on random people. People who have mysteriously disappeared over time”. “Hmm” you think aloud and let him continue. “The only known information about his ‘victims’ is that they enter their homes at night and in the morning are completely gone. Never any evidence, never any signs of a struggle. I find it exceptionally strange and intriguing.” The sharp suited man commented in thought. “Though because of your shoulder injury.. sorry about that by the way../clears throat/ you must stay here until you heal completely before you can accompany on our next investigation”.  
A frown quickly appears on your face and your lips turn. “No way! I’m not going to sit here like a useless child. You wanted me on this case so I’m going to be, hurt shoulder or not. It doesn’t even hurt-“You pap your hand roughly over the bandaged area and swallow sharply. Ow. “-Much...”  
The doctor chuckles and shakes his head. “He’s just as stubborn as someone else I know”  
“Hm?” Sherlock looks to him, already slightly annoyed. “You” He bites back a laugh. “John, if you wish to continue being my partner in crime you mustn’t be such a bully to me!!” The curly haired man whined in a childish tone. 

 

You pull the blankets off your lap and attempt to crawl out of the hospital bed. “Come on love birds” You comment with a grin, grabbing your shoes that were neatly placed next to your bed.  
“You can’t be serious?” Watson looked at you, baffled. “It's just a flesh wound, and if you are anything like me, Sherlock Holmes, then you know never to waste time when a mystery is to be solved~”  
He gave you a toothy grin and grabbed your coat from the chair, holding it out to you. “I can’t object to that”  
Your legs still wobbled slightly as you head for the door, pulling it open with ease. “No no no!” You look back quickly to see the concerned doctor Watson shaking his head. “You are way too weak to be walking around like this! And your shoulder-“  
“Don’t worry, John. This one’s a fighter, and besides, with you around nothing bad will happen” Sherlock winked in the older man’s direction and it earned Sherlock an exasperated groan from the shorter man. “Fine. Yep fine” The doctor spoke, obviously grumpy over the fact not only Sherlock, but now, another refused to listen to his advice. “Great fun we’re having” He grumbles and follows closely behind the two.

 

\---

 

“Right then so where are we headed off to?” Glancing up to the tall man you try to read his features. “First and most importantly we must speak with investigator Lestrade. I received a text from him saying that a witness has come forth and we must talk with her right away”  
“Seems easy enough” You comment and pocket your hands as the three of you enter the elevator. “Keep in mind, Mr. Sinfield-“You cut the detective off. “Just- call me Sin. Sinfield makes me feel old” You chuckle. “Yes, well Mr. Sin, these next days and perhaps weeks we will be spending together will not be fun and games. I have sworn to take you under my wing and that is exactly what I’ll do. I run a tight ship and there is no room for errors because a single error may cause someone their life. Understood?”  
You nod in reply, continuing to stare at him in a baffled manner. You didn’t quite know this man would have such a serious side to himself but you admittedly liked it. It meant no games and the sooner you finished the case, the sooner you could go back to your dreary uneventful life. “I must caution you heavily though, Mr. Sin” John interjected, lightly grabbing your uninjured shoulder. “Please be careful. We don’t always know what is going to happen and it’s better to play it safe than sorry, understood?” Your lips pull into a soft smile. “Understood” He returns the smile and releases your shoulder as the elevator doors ‘ding’ and open.

 

The three of you exit the confined space, Sherlock walking ahead of you and John, already flagging down a cab by the time you exit the building. 

It was a tight fit with the three of you in the back seat. You momentarily wanted to growl at being so close to the consulting detective but held it in…for now. Your eyes looked ahead to see where you were headed. You knew the streets well but you couldn’t be sure where the three of you were off to. Sherlock Spoke of this Greg Lestrade? He had a witness? “Hm” You thought aloud.  
“We will get answers, don’t worry” The man who seemed to read your mind, commented in a soothing tone. You glanced to him and then back down to your lap, your black jeans capturing your attention for a brief period of time until the cab parked in place. 

 

Arriving at your destination finally, you watch as Sherlock swiftly climbs out of the back seat, his coat flowing behind him as he spared not even a single second to wait for you or the doctor. “He isn’t going to pay??” Your eyebrows dip into a confused frown. “The surprise if when he /does/ pay” The older man huffs a low remark and you shake your head.  
Mr. Holmes was already interviewing the witness when you two entered the investigation office. She glanced in your direction and flinched. “W-who are these other men?” Her voice was shaky and she seemed terrified. “These are my associates, John Watson and-..” His eyes scanned your face as if it would give him the answer. Did he really not remember your formal name? “Grim” You cut in quickly. “Grim Sinfield” Your voice was low. “Right, yes” Sherlock nodded and turned his attention back to the woman.  
“So tell me, Ms. Garfield. You claimed that you witnessed a young man being dragged into the back of a black Mercedes?”  
“Y-yes…that’s right” She replies nervously, her attention was on her own hands. “When and where did this take place?” Ms. Garfield flicked her eyes up, seemingly nervous to even answer the questions. Your eyebrow raises but you stay silent. Knowing that you didn’t have a place to speak in the matter, not currently anyway. 

 

“I was walking home from my job at the local pub, it was quite a nice walk... that is until I noticed a figure dragging a young man into the back of his car- he seemed to be around the same age as h-him” Her manicured finger points upwards, to you.  
“Huh?” You comment and blink confusedly before realizing who she was point at. “His victim was in his early 20’s then” John comments and the woman nods. “Did the man fight back or struggle?” The curly haired detective comments. “Surprisingly no, his body seemed limp as the strange figure shoved him inside the car…I couldn’t tell if he was dead or alive” A tear wells in the woman’s eye and Sherlock places a soft hand against her shoulder, trying to smile. “Thank you for all your help, Ms. Garfield” She sniffles and nods. “Is there anything else that we should know before you leave?” He questioned her and she hesitates before shaking her head no. 

 

Something felt a bit off to you. She was hiding something but what? Squinting at her you try to observe her emotions. Sherlock glanced over to you with a puzzled expression, as if saying what you are doing. “Are you sure you aren’t…hiding anything from us?” You finally say a firm expression on your features. “I-I..” Her voice trembled nervously and you knew you got her now. “Tell me Ms. Garfield, how were you able to witness what happened without being seen? Any smart criminal would make sure there were no loose ends such as a witness floating around, don’t you agree?”Her eyes widened and tears quickly welled into them. “W-what?! D-do you mean I’m not safe??!” Her breathing quickly shifted to hyperventilation and you realized that she probably wasn’t hiding anything. Fuck.  
It was only seconds later when you were confirmed in your false accusation as Sherlock grabbed your arm, pulling you out of the room and pinning you roughly against the nearby wall. “What was that??” Nearly hissing out the comment, he gave you a serious expression. You took in a breath, still trying to recover from the pain in your shoulder. “She was obviously keeping something from us” You growled in response. “Under no circumstances do we make a client or witness feels they are in danger. Understood?” Your teeth grit, a snarl sound bellowed in your throat. “Remember, Mr. Sinfield, if you want in on this case then you follow my orders”. Without saying another word he releases you and walks back into the room. 

 

“Bastard” You hiss outwards, punching the wall angrily afterwards. You finally took to sitting on the floor outside the office door, fishing your mobile phone from your coat pocket and start up some random Pokémon spin-off game while you wait. “Thank you for all your help, Ms. Garfield” The door opens and the woman steps out, smiling to the other gentleman before noticing you and quickly looking away nervously. “Shall I escort you to your car, madam?” Holmes offered his arm to her and she intertwined it with his, allowing him to lead them down the hallway to the front of the precinct.  
“That went well” Dr Watson spoke aloud and you could tell he was being sarcastic. He stepped out of the office and walked to stand next to your sitting figure. You catch him glancing down at you but ignore him, still pretty fumed over the previous matter. “I’d like to say it’ll get easier but that isn’t necessarily true” John commented and patted a hand atop your head. “But he is a good man, that Sherlock. He just has a hard time showing it sometimes”. You slide your phone back into your jacket pocket and pull yourself from the floor. Taking a breath you nod slowly at John’s statement, following him out of the building.  
Not meeting the taller detective’s eyes, you open your mouth to speak. “Now what” Your hands bury themselves into your pockets, the icy air unforgiving. “I have a plan” You could hear the smirk in his vocal cords and flick your peers upwards to look at his face in a curious manner. “A plan?” Watson speaks exactly what you had also been thinking. “Quickly now, we mustn’t much time” Leaving you and the doctor puzzled, you both trot after him, trying to keep up with his fast paced stride. “What sort of plan are you thinking of, Sherlock?” Sherlock looked to John and grinned widely. “We are going to bait our kidnapper and catch him in the act” Giving him an unsure look, John opens his lips to reply. “And you plan to do this how?”  
The sharp suited man stopped abruptly, nearly staggering you as you tried not to bump into him. You raise your eyebrow though he says nothing, a light lipped smile pulled at his mouth.

\---

The three of you had taken to a nearby park, sitting under a shaded bench. This wasn’t exactly your ideal brainstorming location but you couldn’t make any objections about it seeing as you were the apprentice and honestly you could use the fresh air.  
“So from what I’ve deduced so far, Dr Richard Glenn only strikes his victims when they are sleeping in their own beds. As to how he chooses his next target is still unknown” Sherlock placed his hand under his chin in thought. “How could he possibly find a completely random person to then abduct for his scientific research? There has to be a pattern-YES! Yes! That’s it!” The slender man leaped to stand where he’d been seated on the wooden park bench with excitement.  
You and John’s eyes met each other in an equally baffled manner. “Uh Sherlock, care to include us in this case? Anytime would be quite pleasant” The older doctor hummed in amusement as well as annoyance. “Oh! Yes of course” Sherlock stepped down from the bench, a wide and honestly also creepy grin dusted over his lips. 

 

“There is an interesting pattern in his abductions. First and foremost he only goes after young adults, none of the cases involving this man has had a victim of older than 25. Secondly he must take his time with each subject, studying them, testing them, seeing if they are the right candidate, perhaps even talking to the patrons involved and finally he more than likely stalks them to their living quarters where he then kidnaps the victim.”  
You frown a bit, thinking over every bit of fact you knew thus-far. You weren’t very smart, and hell compared to /The World Famous Sherlock/, you partially gagged at the thought, your mind wasn’t as adept to figuring out these types of situations but you wanted to help if you could. This was your career on the line anyway.  
“There is just one bit that doesn’t make sense” Speaking quietly aloud, you accidentally catch the other men’s attention. “Do tell” Sherlock’s brow raised high and he stepped closer, seemingly very intrigued as to what you had to say. You look to the side awkwardly not feeling as confident as you were seconds ago.  
You clear your throat and puff your chest to fake the confidence that you suddenly lack. “Well. I feel it would be highly unlikely that anyone would spend such immense time studying his victims. He must already know them. Perhaps they were his co-workers or just an occasional acquaintance he knew vaguely but just enough to detest them as his next candidate.” You exhaled and thought again for a moment, Sherlock and John watched you patiently, conducting that you weren’t finished with your theory. “The fact is stalking someone to know their exact whereabouts is a tedious task, regardless of the motive, kidnap, murder, burglary. I can say from what I’ve learned on the matter that it is highly inefficient to work and wait for the subject, rather than take things into your own hands-“You paused when you realized you had basically given them enough evidence to send YOU to jail and you swallow hard.

“I-I mean of course if I had done anything of the sort, which I haven’t….just studied quite a bit in college” You forced a nervous smile, John whom of which didn’t buy. “Really now?” He commented in a suspicious tone. “I-“ Sherlock quickly interrupted, throwing out his arms in excitement, hitting John’s face in the process, to which he promptly ignored and leaned in for the fakest and most awkward hug you’ve had the displeasure of receiving. “Brilliant, Sin!” You could tell he was trying to cover for you and you inwardly smile. This guy. 

 

You clear your throat as the hug detaches. “My point was-“You caught Sherlock in the background running his hand over his throat as if saying ‘ABORT ABORT’. You roll your eyes, you knew you weren’t stupid enough to do the same thing and ignored him.  
“Dr Glenn, he must have been closer than a simple acquaintance with his victims, they must have trusted him enough to eat out with them or perhaps be allowed into their homes. The curious thing is how do you get from a nice outing to dragging someone’s unconscious body into the back of your car? It could be any number of things but my thought cannot leave this hypothesis, he must have drugged their tea, their food, /something/. I find it hard to believe any normal human would sleep through being dragged into a car without some sort of substance influence” The two men looked at you in slight amazement. “Bloody, brilliant” Dr Watson’s lips pulled at the corners and you smiled back, feeling confident once more. “Yes! Yes!” Sherlock paced back and forth quickly, his head nodding as he silently pieced everything together in that brain of his.  
“I think I have an idea” Sherlock’s lips pulled into a grin and he turned to face John and you. “This can’t be good” You mumble nervously. “It will take more research to piece it together completely though, so for now, you are dismissed, Mr. Sinfield”  
You look at him astonished. “After all this crap I have to go back to my boring life while you’re brainstorm crazy ideas?” He stares down at you, surprised by your comment and his mouth opens and closes a few times, unsure what to say at first. “Well I would have though you would take any chance to get away from me, but my deduction must have been wrong~” He smiles smugly down; you meet his eyes with an eye roll and grunt. “I may hate you, but I don’t hate this case” You reply immediately.  
“Well, it’s settled then. Come John, we must show our JR detective the way to 221B Baker Street” Sherlock chimed and grasped your wrist, pulling you along quickly without waiting for you to have a say in this. 

“Hey!” You object with a grunt, though end up just allowing the taller man to lead you.

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm trying out a new sort of Sherlock fic and i'm unsure how i feel about it currently but any feed-back or advice would be wonderful! Also keep in mind i haven't written a fic in maybe over a year? So i might be a bit rusty. Also the reader's name is just some random name i thought sounded cool.I just thought i'd be easier to involve the reader into the story with a name to call the reader. I can make it more simple or simply just call the reader 'Mr name' if that suits you guys better!  
> Thanks~


End file.
